1. Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 454,109 titled Trailer Brake Anti-Swing System and Method, U.S. Ser. No. 454,096 titled Articulation Angle Sensor, U.S. Ser. No. 454,110 titled Trailer Anti-Swing System and Method, U.S. Ser. No. 454,095 titled Anti-Trailer Swing Control and U.S. Ser. No. 454,574 titled Tractor Trailer Articulation Control System and Method, all assigned to the assignee of this application and filed the same day (Dec. 20, 1989) as this application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system/method for controlling the braking force applied to the brakes of a towed subvehicle in an articulated vehicle system, such as the semitrailer subvehicle in a tractor-semitrailer system, to prevent, arrest or to minimize and quickly recover from, the condition known as trailer brake induced trailer swing.